


A Kiss Goodbye

by mimabeann



Series: Solar Squad [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, goodbye kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Tumblr Prompts: “Goodbye” Kiss
Relationships: Female Republic Trooper/Female Republic Trooper, Natoli Avra/Kit Wren
Series: Solar Squad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773010
Kudos: 2





	A Kiss Goodbye

Natoli pulled Kit into a tight hug and rested her head on her shoulder. Kit smiled softly and puller her closer before whispering “You be safe out there, okay? I’ll see you in a couple of weeks on Dantooine.” Natoli grinned, lifting her head to look into Kit’s eyes and cup her cheek.

“You be safe too babe. Make sure you come back to me. You’ve still got to meet my family.” Both women grinned widely as Natoli chuckled. “They’re going to love you, I promise.” Natoli leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Kit’s cheek, causing Kit to giggle. She placed a finger under Natoli’s chin before brushing her lips against hers. Natoli gave her a small smile as they pulled apart and squeeze Kit tight before dipping her into a passionate kiss. The hangar bay and all the noises around them faded away as they melted into the kiss. As they pulled apart and stood back upright the sound of whistling and clapping from Natoli’s ship made them both laugh.

“Don’t you have some flight checks to be doing Hek?” Natoli yelled as she glanced over her shoulder. She looked just in time to see Hektor get swatted on the back of the head by Trisha and Livia retreating into the ship.

Kit shook her head and smiled as Natoli turned to look back at her. “I’d better let you go. But I’ll be counting down the minutes.”

Natoli smiled softly and kissed her one more time before releasing her. “I’ll see you in a couple of weeks and I’ll give you a call this evening. Love you babe.”

“Love you too.” Kit smiled and waved as Natoli disappeared into her ship. Just a few more weeks and they’d be together on shore leave again.


End file.
